<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941252">Sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Evil (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Reluctant Caretaker, Weed mention, drug mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey gets high just to forget about his problems for a little but Amaroq gets home earlier than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaroq &amp; Huey | Huehuecoyotl (No Evil Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woo another fic for No Evil! This time with Huey and Amaroq and undertones of lore that might turn into a bigger project. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huey’s mind felt sluggish, like it was being dragged through mud that was just constantly piling up.</p><p> He kind of wondered if that was actually the case, considering how many tokes he’d taken. Could weed be considered mud for the brain?</p><p> “Heh. Brain mud.”</p><p> “What?”</p><p> “Huh?”</p><p> Huey looked down from the ceiling, blinking harshly to see Amaroq had just walked into their shared dorm.</p><p> Oops. He’d thought his roommate would be gone for several more hours.</p><p> “You’re not supposed to be here,” he said, mimicking his thoughts and narrowing his eyes.</p><p> Amaroq hummed,looking around the main room with that blank expression of his.</p><p> Huey’s seen him smile like once. It was a really pretty smile. Maybe he could get him to smile again?</p><p> “Class let out early and Charles canceled on me. You know smoking’s not allowed in the dorm right?”</p><p> There was a weird flicker of expression on Amaroq’s face, but Huey was too baked to try and figure out what it was.</p><p> “Ehhhh, maybe. It’s fine though, I had a plan.”</p><p> Amaroq raised an eyebrow at him, finally dropping his bag to the floor by the couch and locking the front door.</p><p> “Are you gonna kill me now?” Huey asked, the words escaping him just as soon as they crossed his mind.</p><p> Usually he at least had half a sense to censor himself but right now Huey just didn’t really care to stop his impulses.</p><p> “Wh— No?”</p><p> “You should keep your promises you know.”</p><p> Amaroq’s brows furrowed at that, though he remained quiet as he started picking up the mess of weed Huey had left behind.</p><p> “What are you talking about?”</p><p> “Laaaaast year? Month? I dunno it feels closer to a year you told me you’d kill me.”</p><p> Amaroq was quiet again, a sigh ringing out when he found the pipe Huey had lost earlier.</p><p> He must’ve dropped it then.</p><p> “That was two months ago,” Amaroq corrected.</p><p> Huey wrinkled his nose because he honestly didn’t think the time line was the most important part of this conversation.</p><p> “Yeah but you said you were gonna kill me. Are you like waiting for a perfect opportunity? Now’s a pretty good one.”</p><p> Amaroq sighed again, stepping on the trash can pedal and tossing everything in his hands into the bag.</p><p> Huey heard the clink of the pipe hitting the bottom of the can but he didn’t really process it.</p><p> “I’m not killing you Huehuecoyotl.”</p><p> His heart felt like it dropped into his chest when Huey heard his full name. Kitty usually only called him that when she was getting onto him, and no one but Ichy ever used it otherwise.</p><p> Great, just what Huey needed, to feel depressed when he’s high too.</p><p> “Why?”</p><p> Amaroq dusted off his hands over the trash can, letting the lid drop as he lifted his head towards the ceiling.</p><p> Huey was familiar with the position. It was one that was common when he said something everyone thought was stupid.</p><p> “Because it’s illegal.”</p><p> “That’s the only reason?”</p><p> “No, Huey.”</p><p> “What’s the other reason?”</p><p> Amaroq sighed again (he did that a lot around Huey, now that he thought about it), gathering one of Huey’s favorite afghan blankets Kitty had made him from the armchair by the couch.</p><p> “I don’t want to,” was his answer.</p><p> Huey went quiet, watching Amaroq as he spread out the blanket to shake it out before folding it in half.</p><p> “I thought you hated me?”</p><p> “Yeah well, I don’t. You’re just really annoying.”</p><p> “That’s fair,” Huey agreed, nodding.</p><p> He didn’t realize how tired he was until Amaroq draped the afghan over him and comfort filled his chest at the familiar smell of home.</p><p> “I’m gonna take a nap,” he muttered, already half asleep.</p><p> Amaroq didn’t answer, in the process of opening a window to get the smell of weed out of the dorm.</p><p> The combined feeling of cold, fresh air on Huey’s face and the feeling comfort and warmth from the afghan plus the weed doing its part to drain his energy had him knocked out in a matter of seconds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>